¿Eneamigos?
by darkspyrocynder
Summary: Su igual, alguien que lo entendia termino siendo quién menos creia. KowalskixHen (Hena la bautizamos la cumpleñera y yo xD) Espero te guste Umeki, es pequeño pero espero te complazca . .7


Hello gente bonita del fanfiction. Se que la mayoria odio a la gallina azul pero en mi oppinion personal me encanto! un Kowalski en gallina xD Mental Hen mi capitulo favorito o mas bien uno de ellos, jaja ni Doris tiene tanta suerte porque ni a ella le baila asi! *kill Doris mode on -_-* * Y pues bueno es mas que nada esto un regalo de cumpleaños asi que disfruten especilmente tu Nara!

Soldado: Sapo verde eres tu! Soldado muy pero muy happy birthday tengas!

Me costo uno y la mitad del otro hacerte este pequeño pero humilde regalo, con la escuela y tareas solo en las noches escribiendo contigo podía continuar este short :3

Espero sea de tu agrado soldado, k mas me gustaría comprarte algo pero de hacerlo no mas no habría fecha para poder dártelo pinche distancia culera

Pasatela muy bien con tus familiares y queridos conocidos, decidi de la azulina y el teniente porque andamos muy metidas con ellos últimamente se vale decir "te kedo de la verga esfuérzate mas" y los jitomatazos bienvenidos también xD!

* * *

Hoy no abren señores, tómense el día-el capitán se sentó dispuesto a disfrutar del día libre.

Rico asintió emocionado y de inmediato se puso a pintar a la señorita Perky mientras Cabo se enviciaba a ver sus temporadas de los lunacornios. ¿Y Kowalski? El seguía en su laboratorio ideando algún tipo de venganza infantil contra la gallina presumida del zoológico infantil. ¿Hacer una ecuación completamente difícil y exageradamente larga para después resolverla frente a sus narices para humillarla? O mejor: ¡lanzar huevos a su gallinero y gritarle algo gracioso y ofensivo a la vez para reírse! Después del incidente con el rayo congelador las revanchas y enfrentamientos de niños entre el teniente y la gallina eran mas continuos, incluso parecían rivales de la vida, pues un cerebrito para el otro.

El teniente detuvo sus pensamientos…¿Por qué estaba tan empeñado en reírse de Hena y verla enojada buscando venganza contra el? Eso era cosa de…¡ay aja! Despejo su mente y tomo unos huevos rellenos de harina con intención de ir hacia donde la azulina, lo que olvido fue tapar su ultima sustancia toxica bastante peligrosa para aquel que lo inhalase, aun buscaba una cura. ¿El porqué de esta sustancia? Ni siquiera sabia, dedujo que podría servirle en un futuro contra el enemigo o emplearlo como trampa anti-intrusos.

¿Y tu a donde te diriges Kowalski?-cuestiono el capitán de buena gana solo por curiosidad, al ver los huevos en sus aletas sonrió de lado incrédulo-soldado, ya han hecho como mil destrozos en la semana, y apenas es martes-acoto frunciendo el ceño.

Pues en parte Skipper creó que esta bien-Cabo atrajo la mirada reprochante de su líder-quiero decir-junto la punta de sus aletas nervioso-desde que se llevan como ene-amigos Hena a dejado de ser…ya sabes…psicópata y mala-se encogió de hombros-se concentra mas en como fastidiar a Kowalski…ahora solo es psicópata.

Kowalski iba a replicar: ¿ene-amigos? ¿El y la azulada? Eso era completamente…¡claro que no! Más Skipper se le adelanto.

El joven Cabo tiene razón-secundo con una sonrisa-de saber que así la mantendríamos a raya de querer conquistar el mundo te hubiese trasladado a la zona infantil hace semanas-finalizo con gracia.

Rico hizo ruidos insinuantes de besos y carcajeo.

Caballeros, ustedes no tienen idea de las calamidades que están escupiendo en mi contra-se defendió ofendido-¡yo no quiero la amistad de Hena! Simplemente busco humillarla, reírme de ella y mostrarle quién es el plumífero con mas astucia-inflo su pecho orgulloso-con su permiso-dicho esto se retiro a la salida del bunker.

Los tres pingüinos intercambiaron miradas cómplices, sin buscarlo Kowalski había encontrado alguien que lo entendiera en muchos sentidos que ninguno era capaz de hacer. Es que la azulina era un Kowalski en hembra.

Con paso sigiloso y sonrisa maliciosa entro al zoológico infantil con los huevos en mano, solo era cuestión de verla y lanzárselo a la cara para después reírse hasta el cansancio ¡era perfecto! Carcajeo sin armar escandalo y segundos después guardo silencio, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que su "plan perfecto" realmente era patético y carente de revancha, ¡parecía un niño de cinco!

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos pues un huevo podrido se estrello en el suelo frente a él, hizo una maniobra para esquivar encontrándose de frente a la azulina que sonreía con malicia al igual que él hacia momentos.

Sabía que vendrías guapo-sentencio con otro huevo en la ala derecha.

Sabia que estarías aquí-regreso fingiendo astucia-…bueno obvio…vives aquí-se reprocho, que idiota y se volvió a reprochar de inmediato al darse cuenta que se avergonzaba frente a ella.

El teniente al realizar su maniobra de esquivar se quedo con un solo huevo al igual que la gallina, dejándolos a ambos con uno solo a ambos, como en el viejo oeste se arreglaría el asunto.

Hena miró retadora y sonriente al pingüino, jamás en la vida lo admitiría pero definitivamente le divertían mucho las riñas que mantenía con el genio, era como regresar al prescolar, pensó rápidamente que por su alta inteligencia nunca encontró a alguien que realmente le entendiera…

¿Lista para perder?-interrogo retador apuntando el huevo hacia ella-soy mas listo que tu-agrego victorioso.

Eso lo dudo-contesto arrogante-solo tienes suerte de ser atractivo pero listo, no creo-apunto cuidadosamente el huevo hacia el pingüino.

¿Ah si?-se movió lentamente a un costado-no creo que puedas resolver la teoría de la vida-soltó igual de arrogante.

Puedo, e incluso con los ojos vendados-regreso moviéndose lentamente igual que él.

Kowalski alzo una ceja sonriendo de lado, no se dejaría.

Yo con las aletas atadas a la espalda-la miro fijo.

Y sosteniendo el lápiz con el pico-a completo con una gran sonrisa la azulina.

Para sorpresa de ambos estaban sonriendo divertidos ante la sarta de incoherencias que estaban diciendo, completamente carente de lógica sus argumentos. Hena sonrió sincera por segundos involuntariamente, ese pingüino, Kowalski era único y no solo por como movía el bote, si no por…todo en realidad, jamás se había encontrado con un macho parecido e incluso se atrevía a decir que desde que lo conoció lo podía considerar…un amigo aun con todo y que trato de deshacerse de Skipper.

Como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo ambos lanzaron el huevo a la par dándose de lleno cada uno en la cara del contrario. El silencio reino por segundos, Kowalski agradeció que ese huevo no estuviese podrido si no que también era harina como el que había lanzado. Comenzaron a reír a la par como si fueran amigos con años de convivencia.

Ya ya-la azulina se tranquilizo-queda empate Kowalski-estaba toda blanca del rostro y parte del cuerpo por culpa de la harina-lamento decirte que la próxima no seré tan "indulgente"

El genio sonrió de buena gana, al parecer ambos habían olvidado por completo que trato de deshacerse de Skipper y el escuadrón en si.

Lo mismo digo-regreso dejando de reír.

Se miraron por segundos. ¿Qué les pasaba? Primero eran enfrentamientos con inventos peligrosos e intentos homicidas que, como era de esperarse, ninguno de los inventos funcionaba terminando en catástrofe por todos lados y conforme siguieron pasando los días de todo eso habían llegado a: ¿Globos con agua? ¿Huevos rellenos de harina? ¿Bromas como el cojín de gas? Ya ni siquiera estaban seguros de seguir siendo enemigos, al menos entre ellos, tenían tanto en común que daba miedo.

Ya vendrá la mía-sentencio la azulina sonriendo mas moderada-planeare ¡venganza!-sentencio amenazante aunque ambos sabían que tipo de venganza seria para después encaminarse a su gallinero.

El genio se quedo en su lugar quieto, tratando de averiguar que tanto le observaba a la azulina.

¡Oye!-se sorprendió al ver que había llamado su atención, fue involuntario.

Hena se giro a ver al pingüino que le hablaba confundida.

El genio abrió el pico buscando que decir, ¡no quiso hablarle! O al menos no por cuenta propia…

Este-se abofeteo internamente-d-descansa y cuídate la espalda que el desempate ira a mi favor-dijo tratando de sonar arrogante y victorioso.

La azulina se trago su actitud y alzo un ala señalándolo acusadoramente.

No te creas mucho-sentencio decidida-también descansa-finalizo dándose la vuelta para entrar a su gallinero.

El científico la miró hasta que se adentro a su hogar, eran tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes, le daba gracia como había evolucionado su relación con la ya no tan loca gallina.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rico, si rompes algo Kowalski se muere…claro después de que él te mate primero-hablo nervioso Cabo.

El experto en armas había entrado a buscar no sé que cosa y pues, al ser Rico, no era muy considerado con las pertenencias que se encontraban en el laboratorio. Después de escudriñar un poco lo encontró: un bate, ¿para que? Solo él sabía.

Antes de que saliera feliz con su resultado exitoso de búsqueda accidentalmente golpeo el frasco con toxina que dejo el genio antes de irse a ejecutar su infantil plan. Retumbo quebrándose en el suelo liberando y salpicando la sustancia, la alarma de "toxina en el aire" retumbo, salieron despavoridos del laboratorio para presenciar a un Skipper ya atolondrado presentando síntomas como no poder respirar bien.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ya podía ver su habitad, sonrió satisfecho mas su sonrisa se borro al escuchar la escandalosa alarma que los avisaba cuando el rompía una sustancia, debería de estar desactivada, Skipper siempre hacía eso. Se deslizo y freno en el islote, saco de sepa truchas donde una mascarilla y abrió la escotilla del bunker para horrorizarse: sus tres compañeros estaban en el piso, se acercó a ellos temiendo lo peor:…ahí estaba…su pulso de cada uno estaba aunque muy débil. No había tiempo, corrió a su laboratorio para encontrarse con la toxina que estaba creando, la recogió con guantes e incinero de inmediato para después apagar manualmente la alarma que seguía repitiendo la leyenda: "toxina en el aire" una y otra vez. Chasqueo la lengua frustrado, ¡a saber cuanto habrían aspirado! Los acostó como pudo a cada uno en sus respectivas camas, no tenia la cura y si no hacía algo pronto ¡seguro se mueren!

Alrededor de 10 minutos estuvo mezclando sustancias, químicos, muestras de la toxina que quedaron en el suelo se la quedo y mil y un volteretas para conseguir una cura. ¡Nada! Se maldijo, en parte era su culpa recordando que no la tapo aunque hubiese evidencia de que la habían roto en primer lugar. Skipper se quejo fuertemente, esto estaba mal, no podía hacerlo…solo. Era su única alternativa, corrió dirección al zoológico infantil sin saber exactamente que recibir al ir.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bostezo acomodándose en su paja, estaba cansada, después de bañarse por la harina en su azulino plumaje, suspiro dispuesta a descansar pues el sol ya se iba ocultando mas su paz se interrumpió al escuchar el cacaraqueo de todas sus compañeras aclamando algo con ímpetu, bufo fastidiada, si no ponía orden ella nadie lo haría.

¡¿Se pueden callar?!-exigió exasperada, odiaba cuando entraban en modo psicóticas, borro su expresión de enojo al ver que el alboroto era causado por el genio de nueva cuenta.

Vaya, ¿vienes por el segundo round?-interrogo retadora sonriendo con confianza.

El genio esquivo a las plumíferas y fue directo hacia la azulina, la tomo del ala y se la llevo en dirección a la salida de la zona infantil.

Necesito tu ayuda-hablo mientras seguían caminando a paso sin descanso.

¿Tu, mi ayuda?-contesto incrédula, carcajeo con sarcasmo-y que ¿crees que es gratis? Primero me bailas-pidió victoriosa, le gustaba molestarlo.

El genio sonrió fugazmente y miro a la gallina fija dejándola fuera de lugar, pues su expresión no mostraba más que preocupación y desespero.

Paso un accidente en el cuartel-explico sin rodeos nervioso-antes de venir estaba trabajando en una toxina muy peligrosa, al parecer Skipper o alguien la rompió liberando el contenido y ahora están envenenados y no tengo la cura-finalizo frustrado-no estaría aquí hablándote pidiendo tu ayuda Hena, por favor-se detuvo esperando respuesta de la azulina.

¿Los pingüinos en peligro de muerte? Esta bien que quiso deshacerse de ellos pero no a ese extremo. Lo miro comprensiva, se sentía halagada en parte que requiriera su auxilio para esta situación.

La azulina asintió seria, el pingüino se alivió que aceptara porque si había alguien que le podía ayudar a conseguir la cura de la toxina era alguien igual o más inteligente que él y ese alguien era la gallina sin duda. Se encaminaron a paso rápido al cuartel, entraron con cuidado y Hena sorprendentemente para ella incluso se mortifico al verlos en ese estado.

¿En que sustancia monstruosa estabas trabajando?-a simple vista los pingüinos estaban sufriendo demasiado.

Se supone, al terminarla nos serviría como trampa a las alcantarillas-respondió serio.

Ambos ingresaron a su laboratorio, Hena se tomo en serio lo que debía hacer, no le fallaría al pingüino y le mostraría que estaba a su altura, trabajarían a iguales por salvar a su unidad.

Y comenzaron, la azulina desarrollo una formula que correspondía a la consistencia química de la toxina mientras que el genio desarrollaba lo opuesto, probando con diferentes formulas que contrarrestaran el efecto dañino del veneno.

El teniente miro por el rabillo del ojo a la azulina la cual se veía muy concentrada e imperturbable al resolver aquella ecuación, sonrió involuntariamente, jamás en la vida o desde la base pingüino había compartido pizarra con alguien pues los ejercicios que el resolvía eran demasiado, no había alguien con su capacidad en toda la armada.

Hena sobre pensó, borro unos números, agrego otros cuantos, no sintió la mirada del pingüino. Miro otro rato la formula: toxinas…¡eso era!

Se giro al pingüino el cual desvió la mirada avergonzado esperando a que no hubiese notado el como la observaba, se reprocho.

Si hacemos esto, corregimos y remplazamos-hablo a la nada en particular apoderándose de la formula del pingüino-¡eureka!-exclamo viendo orgullosa ambas formulas ya correctas-ahí la tienes-miro al pingüino sonriendo orgullosa.

Kowalski repaso las correcciones hechas, comparando ambas operaciones y compuestos desarrollados: ¡coincidían! Miro a Hena agradecido y la abrazo, de no ser por ella seguro no hubiese dado jamás con el resultado.

Se pasmo, sin saber exactamente que hacer correspondió el gesto sincera.

Hay que darnos prisa-sugirió la gallina, si tardaban mas el veneno los mataría aunque para ser sinceros no le molestaba estar así.

Kowalski carraspeo y rompió el abrazo sin ser grosero, tenia razón. Compartieron mirada por segundos para dirigirse a la mesa trabajo y comenzar a hacer la mezcla necesaria guiándose por las ecuaciones que al fin estaban completas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hena ayudaba al genio a que pudiera suministrar oralmente el antídoto de la toxina a Skipper, luego a Cabo y finalmente a Rico, ahora solo quedaba esperar, se sentaron en la mesa, Kowalski le ofreció agua en un vaso y gustosa acepto.

Gracias-hablo el teniente después de minutos de silencio-los has salvado, este inútil-se refería a el-no hubiese podido-admitió avergonzado.

Carcajeo de buena gana para terminarse su agua después.

No fue nada, yo soy tan mala-contesto sonriendo-además que si alguien va a acabar con ustedes seré yo-agrego triunfal sabiendo que eso ya era una mentira aunque no quisiera.

Antes de que pudiera replicar una voz familiar se hizo escuchar.

Lunacornios…en todas partes-hablo entre sueños el más joven causando una sonrisa en ambos presentes conscientes.

Es un niño aun-comento sonriendo de lado la azulina, no se había percatado hasta ese día.

Lo se-respondió sonriendo con ternura al pequeño-enserio gracias-acoto ya mas sincero.

La gallina la miró por segundos y sonrió finalmente.

Descuida-contesto simple-quiero decir, si entre eminencias no nos apoyamos, nadie nos comprenderá ni ayudara-dijo a ti por pedir mi ayuda, me halagaste…pero te costará un baile primor-agrego con picardía.

El genio rodó los ojos divertido, tal ve lo haría…después.

Bueno, ya esta haciéndose tarde-se levanto de la silla dispuesta a salir del bunker-ya me dirás luego como están.

El genio asintió, le daba gracia al imaginar la expresión de su líder al saber que gracias a la gallina psicópata pudo salvarles las plumas.

Esto te hace un pingüino honorario-acoto mirándola fija con una leve sonrisa.

La azulina rodó los ojos divertida, se despidió ondeando su ala y salió del bunker sin mas retrasos.

Pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente sin saber exactamente porque, era su igual y a la vez completamente diferente. De una enemiga desquiciada había colaborado para salvar a Skipper y demás. Sonrió de lado interrumpiendo sus pensamientos al ver que el capitán recobraba poco a poco la consciencia.


End file.
